As an invention related to an inkjet recording apparatus (printer), the following invention is disclosed in latent Document 1: in ABSTRACT, “to reduce a cost associated with production of printer drivers by supporting a plurality of destinations with one printer driver” is stated as PROBLEM, and “A printer driver 204 that controls an operation of an Inkjet printer 100 in which ink can be supplemented from the outside causes a computer to execute an acquisition function of acquiring attribute information related to a destination of the Inkjet printer 100, an input function to which an ink ID number allocated to ink to be supplemented is input, an ink determination function of analyzing the ink ID number and determining whether or not ink is appropriate, and a selection execution function of selecting, when ink is determined not to be appropriate, one of a plurality of processes for inappropriate ink on the basis of the attribute information related to the destination and executing the selected process.” is stated as SOLUTION.